Love Bites
by hepster
Summary: Rumors of a vampire haunting a small town had Mystery Incorporated investigating the mansion where the creature is rumored to live and Shaggy's acting a little weird after him and Scooby get separated from Velma. How will they handle their crazy situation and the aftermath that follows? {/insert generic I REALLY suck at summaries statement here/will be edited later.} SHELMA


Velma flinched as a droplet of water fell onto her lenses for the umpteenth time this evening. The damp corridor had been ruining her vision for the past hour or so, which made exploring the stony mansion a rather tedious task. Not to mention that even though the young detective knew that the moans and groans from within its walls were from natural occurrences, it didn't make her feel any less uneasy about the whole case.

While traveling the countryside of the Midwest, Mystery Incorporated had come upon what had appeared to be a ghost town. Not a single soul walked through the streets, not a sound to be heard except for the occasional chirping of crows. The gang exited the vehicle and entered what was supposedly the local hotel and found, to their surprise, a plethora of people hiding inside.

A few of the town's citizens stepped forward and explained the phenomena that was causing them to abandon their daily lives; a vampire. Of course, the only two of the gang that actually believed the story were Shaggy and Scooby, but they were too frightened by the idea of anything supernatural to let logic actually flow.

Apparently, the vampire had lured multiple victims into its clutches and had turned them into part of his undead army. They wandered through the night, looking for people foolish enough to come into the darkness; they then turned them and the vicious cycle continued. Most of the townsfolk were too terrified to travel outside of their homes, even in the daylight, for fear of being captured.

Of course, the teenaged super sleuths had been more than happy to look into the haunting. They wasted no time interviewing the locals and after an hour or so of gathering information, Mystery Inc had decided to head up towards the an mansion, made a of decaying stone and ivy vines, perched upon a hilltop overlooking the town. Many claimed to have seen the vampire and his minions bring their prey into the old building after the attacks, and it was the only real lead they had to go on; why not investigate?

The inside of the estate was as out of shape as the outside, although the candles strewn everywhere did suggest that there definitely was someone (or something) living there. The foyer held a grand, web-ridden staircase that led off into the upper levels of the house. There wasn't much in the way of furnishing, but a few sets of footprints could be seen as clear as day on the dusty floorboards. The place was definitely creepy enough for a blood sucking monster to live in.

As per usual, the gang decided to split up. Freddy decided it would be best to go from the ground up; he would check out the rest of the ground floor with Daphne. Velma would keep an eye on Shag and Scooby while they investigated the spookiest part of the house: the basement.

Needless to say, it took more than a few Scooby Snacks and Velma's vice grip to get them down there.

_At least the two lovebirds will get some time alone_, she thought with a smile.

And it would be nice to have a little one on one time with her boys. Although being together in the van was nice, but having a little private bonding time was nice too, especially where a certain great dane and her best friend were involved.

They chatted and laughed while they looked for clues; it was just their luck that they managed to find some interesting documents in an antique looking dress, hidden away in one of the many rooms that lined the narrow hallways of the basement. The orange-clad woman sat down to examine them while Shaggy and Scooby continued to look around the rest of the level.

She didn't know how long she had taken to finish collecting evidence she deemed interesting, but when she went to find the boys, they were nowhere to be found. Velma gave out a few loud whistles, the usual way they called out for each other from a distance when the cell phone reception was non-existent, but it wasn't like the duo to ignore her when she called.

They did, however, have a bad habit of getting themselves into trouble.

That was how the youngest, but brightest member of Mystery Incorporated managed to find herself half-blind in the part of the mansion that seemed to shows its age more so than the rest of it, worried sick out of her mind. "You two better be alright," she sighed, her voice echoing off the damp walls. She had hoped she would hear them coming any minute now; one minute turned into 5 and that turned into 10, or who knew how long it actually had been.

After the seeping pipes ruined her vision for a countless time, Velma groaned in frustration and stomped over to lean against the stonework, furiously using the bottom of her sweater to clean off the water and dirt that seemed to have built up on the lenses.

"Where's Shaggy with my spare pair when I need him?" the brunette mumbled under her breath. The house groaned loudly as she continued to walk along the corridor. Usually, that happened when there was a change in atmospheric pressure; it did seem like it was clouding up when they had pulled into the driveway. Perhaps it was raining-

A shadow grew in her blurred vision and Velma gave out a cry; If it was the vampire, she was sure gonna make him want to wish he was dead instead of undead!

"Take that, you blood sucking freak!" she shouted as she began hitting the mass in front of her.

"O-ow, Velma, stop!"

She stopped mid-swing. "Shaggy?" Her vision cleared as a fresh pair of glasses were placed upon her face, and indeed, her lost boy seemed to have found his way back to her. Happiness overcame her better judgement and loosely wrapped her arms around his thin frame.

"Oh, Shaggy, I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried about you," Velma pulled back, noticing that he didn't really seem to be responding to her. Now that she could get a better look at him, the beatnik looked more worn out than usual. He didn't notice her staring at him; he was looking off into space. "Are you feeling okay? " And now that she looked around, she could have slapped herself for being so ignorant. "Where's Scooby?" The great dane was always at Shaggy's side, if he could help it.

He shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance. "Like, we ran into the vampire and we got separated. I'm sure he's, like, fine." He shrugged it off like his best friend missing was no big deal, which concerned Velm greatly, but something was obviously wrong with Shaggy. Normally, she would be outwardly appalled by his actions, but pointing it out wouldn't help her get to the bottom of what was going on.

Wearily, she replied. "I bet Scooby's just hiding someplace. Let's try and look for him, and then we can go find Freddy and Daph and show them what we found."

She began walking ahead to begin the search for Scooby, expecting Shaggy to follow behind her. The young woman took stride for only a moment before he suddenly grabbed her wrist with a grip tighter than what she was comfortable with, stopping her in her tracks. Velma's brow furrowed as she tried to break out of the lanky teen's hold. "Shaggy, let go of me." Best friend or not, no one was allowed to get rough with her.

The devious grin that enlightened Shaggy's face didn't help her uneasiness. He let go of her wrist, but he instantly snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her form in between the wall and his towering form instead. His breath warmed her neck as he burrowed his nose into her slightly damp hair.

She couldn't move; she didn't want to, afraid of how he might react. Velma was very much stunned by Shaggy's actions, and also...pleased? He had never been this forward with her when they had dated some years ago, and although she had accepted that they hadn't worked out as a couple, the feelings for him she had kept pushed back for all this time surfaced instantly.

She cursed herself. He obviously was not in the right frame of mind to know what he was doing and something was very, very, very wrong with him and the young genius really needed to get out of here and find Scooby and get help to bring Shaggy back to normal.

One of his hands moved up her side slowly but deliberately, to trace the folds of her sweater and the muscles in her neck, and finally to the soft skin of her face. His finger guided her head to look up towards his own. The normally bright grey eyes she loved so much were still hazy, and yet, she still felt like collapsing under the intense gaze he was reserving just for her.

"Velma," he whispered into her ear, before lightly biting her lobe. God, it was really REALLY unfair of him to be doing this to her when he wasn't himself and they were in some creepy old town and not back in Coolsville doing this because this was really not the time nor the place, but she hadn't even realized how badly she had wanted this and it very hard to think logically right now.

He must've noticed her becoming more frantic in her thoughts; in that moment, Shaggy continued his nips down from her hairline to her neck, paying special attention to move extra slow to allow for the sensation of him to sink in fully.

Oh dammit. Velma's inhibitions faltered instantly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull them close together. The tip of his nose glided up her skin as he moved his face up from her neck to inhale the scent of her hair once more, speaking her name softly "Velma, Velma, Velma," like he was tasting her name across the palette of his tongue. The sultry tone inflected in his voice was intoxicating. She was under his spell and she really didn't think she wanted to break it.

Shaggy continued speaking nothings into her skin, as he began to focus most of his attention on pulling the collar of her sweater out of his way to expose more of her neck and shoulder. And Velma couldn't help but clench the fabric of his shirt in her hands and he marked her with his lips and teeth.

'Where is all of this coming from? Shaggy certainly wasn't this affectionate when we were actually dating,' the brunette thought in between her best friend's embraces and her contented sighs. He certainly was enthusiastic about his task….a little too much.

Shaggy wasn't the type of person to initiate random make-out sessions or displays of affection; that had been her job when they were together, and his girlfriends' job when he had dated in years past. It was often the cause of unrest in his relationships. After all, a girl doesn't like to be the one to do all of the work!

So, why? Why all of a sudden was this shy and incredibly sweet boy on her like an animal getting a taste of its next me-

Velma loosened her grip on his shirt.

_"Like, we ran into the vampire,"_

_"We got separated,"_

_"I'm sure he's fine,_"

Of course!

She glanced towards her wannabe lover boy, who was still preoccupied with biting her neck raw (and he was doing SUCH a good job of it, jinkies), and knew there was going to be only one chance to break away and go find the rest of the gang. The normally intuitive woman had no idea how Shaggy would react to her in this state, but, there was only one way to find out.

With a swift shift of her weight, Velma managed to turn her body enough to slam her friend into the stone of the hallway. She quickly untangled her limbs from his and began running as quickly as she could towards the main part of the labyrinth-like basement and back to the main floor.

Before she could make her valiant escape, long fingers formed a tight grip on her arm and stopped Velma dead in her tracks. Curse her short stature! Shaggy's long legs didn't help make him a track star in high school for nothing and it certainly didn't help that he had plenty of time to build up his cardio further by running away from monsters.

But now...now he was the monster. His face was contorted in a way that made him barely recognizable. It terrified her to know that something was possessing her friend this much that his personality was so drastically changed.

When Shaggy finally spoke, it was not his own voice; it was a distorted tone that was somewhere between amused and angry and it was not pleasant to hear him say her name with it.

"Oh, Velma. Like, can't you see? I'm….we're better this way." Although he still kept a firm grip on her, he moved behind her, wrapping his free hand around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. The brunette's breath hitched in her throat, preventing her from crying out. He whispered, "I can give you what you want. Just come with me, like, I'll take you to the master and we can be together, just like old times."

A pregnant pause filled the corridor.

"What I want is Shaggy back."

He chuckled, but not warmly. "I am Shaggy-"

"No, you're not," she interrupted with ice in her voice. "I want my Shaggy back. I want my obnoxiously tall goofball with the biggest heart I've ever known. I want my best friend that would stay up with me when I stressed over papers or late night projects and would make me the best midnight snacks I'll ever have in my life. I want the boy that I trust my everything with. You're not him. You're not my Shaggy and I'm not going to stop until I get him back!"

He emitted a low growl and stopped all attempts at being gentle with her. Velma let out a cry as the not-Shaggy threw her onto the ground; it was amazing how strong he was! He held her down with his forearm as she struggled against him. She could almost feel herself begin to shake when she saw him reach into his back pocket. What was he doing?

The lanky teen fumbled around for a moment before pulling out a white rag. In every movie she'd seen, a white rag meant only one thing.

"No!" she thrashed even harder, trying to prevent her face from contacting the chloroform-soaked rag as much as possible. She had researched the substance when she was younger and knew that it didn't take affect anywhere as quickly as it did in the movies, but after a few minutes, it did become a threat.

"Velma, hold still, please!" he lowered himself down to her level and spoke more softly, even though he cries were muffled. "The master just wants you, like, out of the way for a bit. Being a vampyre really isn't so bad, you'll see,"

Her struggle against him was in vain. Even though chloroform was an odorless chemical, Velma could have sworn that she could smell it; it was probably her brain reacting to her stressful situation. Or maybe it was saturating her lungs and preventing oxygen from reaching the rest of her body, she didn't really remember and didn't care to right now.

She should have gone for help right from the start. The relief at seeing her missing friend had clouded her better judgement...not to mention that sensational make-out session had been rather distracting, but that on it's own should have been a red flashing light in her head to RUN. Emotions were such a troubling thing. She just hoped that Fred and Daphne would be able to find her and Shaggy and get them back to normal.

And poor Scooby! He was probably wandering the corridors, lonely and scared without his faithful companion by his side. Jinkies, she hoped he was safe and would be able to find his way to the others soon.

She could feel her limbs begin to become heavy; it was getting harder to move and she really just wanted to sleep. Her eyes focused on Shaggy's, since they had always brought her comfort, but he just smiled with a malicious intent that was so upsetting to see upon his face. All she could stand to do was turn away from him as blackness began to overcome her vision.

"Raggy!"

And then the weight was off of her and she gasped to get fresh air into her lungs. Velma still lay on the ground, not wanting to overexert her muscles until she was sure she wouldn't overdo it. Another minute and she would have been a goner…

She turned her head to see where and why her assailant had suddenly stopped his attack. Needless to say, she was utterly elated when she saw him a couple feet away from her, covered in dog slobber.

"Scooby-Doo, where were you?!" His timing was impeccable! Although it took him a few more licks to Shaggy's face before he replied, "Ri raw riding!"

She giggled as she gave him a few loving pats on the head "And what a great job you did, too!"

There was a loud groan and then she saw Shaggy pushing himself up with one hand and rubbing his temple with the other. "Like, what hit me?"

Could it be? "Shaggy?"

His gaze was questioning, but he did his best to laugh it off. "Who else would it be, like, Dracula?"

Velma used Scooby to support her weight as she sprang up from the ground and walk over to where her fallen friend lye. The bespectacled woman held out a hand to get him back on his feet, avoiding eye contact with him as the great dane moved out of the way to allow Shaggy room to stand.

After a pregnant pause, the beatnik finally spoke. "Um, V, like, are you okay? You're kinda quiet-!"

She lunged at him with a speed she didn't know she was capable of and almost knocked him back on the ground with the force of him impact.

"Shaggy-Rogers-don't you ever-get hypnotised by a vampyre-ever-again!" she shouted at him with great exasperation as she transition from hugging him with every ounce of strength she had and hitting him on various parts of his torso.

Normally, Velma was not an outwardly emotional person; she liked to think of herself as a mature and rational person and most people she knew agreed with that census. In that moment, however, she was far from mature and rational and had been utterly terrified that she had lost Shaggy and that she wouldn't be able to help him. It was an utter relief to have him standing there and hear Scooby laughing away in the background as his best friend did nothing to stop her from pummeling him.

It was what he always did when she had her little emotional outbursts and that's exactly what she needed him to do.

His chuckles rang in her ears and brought her back down to Earth. "Like, I'll try."

A pause.

"Wait, what about a vampire?"

Scooby trembled at the mere mention of the word, much like his owner. "It's a long story…" she shook off the memory of the past few minutes. "But right now, we need to find Fred and Daphne. I think I might just have this mystery solved!"

And before the two cowards of Mystery Inc could protest, Velma grabbed the duo by their collars, dragging them back to the main level of the mansion.

The flashing red and blue lights of the police cruisers illuminated the dark estate while officers escorted the missing 'vampires' from the house, covered in blankets while they recounted their stories. The whole town was gathered at the scene and they eagerly reunited with loved ones that had been under the same spell that Shaggy had been under.

The Master Vampire had turned out to be nothing more than a psychological researcher that was using the townsfolk as part of his ongoing study on the effects of hive mind hypnosis. The papers that Velma had found in the basement were part of his notes on the project and incriminated him on all charges. Of course, he had ranted and raved about how he would have gotten away with it if it weren't for the gang's meddling, but the cops slammed the door on him before he could finish and took him off to the county jail.

All members of Mystery Incorporated stood around the Mystery Machine, celebrating yet another successful case.

"Great job, Velma!" Fred said with a quick pat to her shoulder. It was the sort of older brother gesture that she had grown accustomed to over the many years of their friendship.

Daphne chimed in, "Yeah, V! That was a pretty hard case. Freddie and I didn't really find much of anything, except a few undead freaks…" the beauty shuddered at the memory. That's how the gang ran into each other, quite literally: it would be hilarious if they all hadn't been running for their lives.

"Reah, rit ras rary!" Scooby Doo pressed himself up behind Shaggy, still trying to hide in case there were any real vampires lurking about. The lanky teen pet the dane's head, soothing him instantly.

Velma waved off her friends. "It was nothing, guys! Dumb luck is what solved this case." And thank goodness it was over. The investigation had worn everyone out, but the orange clad teen was ready to sleep off the stressful events for about a week.

"If you say so, Vel!" Fred shrugged at her, even though he could talk to her all day about her contributions to the case. "The police asked if we could give statements to them, so how about we get it over with and head back to the hotel for the night?"

Everyone was in agreement. Plus, the sooner the gang got back to their rooms for the night, the sooner they could go to sleep and head out in the morning. They began heading over to where the Chief of Police was speaking with some of the victims of the vampire.

"Like, Velma and I'll catch up with you guys in a minute,"

Velma stopped in her tracks. "We will?"

They all stared at him, puzzled by his request. He tried not to take too much notice. "Like, yeah. Just for a minute," his eyes passed over each member of the group, landing on Scooby's last. "Promise." He was satisfied at his best friend's assurance of a quick return and pushed Fred and Daphne away before they could protest.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?", Velma inquired. Usually when her and Shaggy spoke alone, their conversation was often of significance. The pair felt the van shake as they perched themselves on the fender.

He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that, like, I'm sorry."

Sorry?

"For what exactly?"

"For what happened back there, in the mansion," the beatnik locked his eyes on the floor, as if he were ashamed to keep her gaze. "Like, I don't really remember anything about it, but from what you told me about it, I, like, feel awful about it."

Only Shaggy would be sweet enough to apologize for something he had no control over. Instinctively, Velma rested her hand upon his hand, reassuring him. "Please, don't worry yourself over it, Shag. I know you'd never hurt me intentionally." He looked down at their hands; she silently cursed herself. Perhaps she was being too bold?

All he did was smile at her. "Thanks, Velma….." He squinted at her for a moment, as if he were looking for something. "Hey, V?"

"Uh, yes?"

"What's that on your neck?"

She was taken aback. "What do you mean 'what's on my neck'?" She felt at her collar for what he could possibly be talking about; she winced at a few sore spots.

Shaggy laughed. "Like, hold still so I can look." He pulled down her turtleneck so he could get a full view of what was afflicting her. She couldn't see what he was doing, but after a juncture, she heard him gasp with a quiet "Zoinks" and her heart dropped.

"What? What is it?" Had she contracted some sort of disease? That house had been filthy after all, and there hadn't been any time to wash off all the dirt and dust that accumulated on her person.

He didn't answer her; all he could do was stammer incoherently. "Oh for goodness sake!" Velma pulled away from him while reaching for one of Daphne's many make-up bags ("Just in case!"). She found a compact mirror and began examining herself. "Honestly, Shaggy, I don't know what you're freaking out…." her sentence hung in the air for a moment upon realizing what had caused her friend to become as white as a ghost. "...about."

Oh, jinkies. Oh, oh, oh, jinkies.

The stunned young woman set the mirror aside and vainly tried to cover up the problem area as much as possible, although with the increased heat to her face, it felt rather like torture to do so. Her eyes wouldn't look anywhere else except at the floor.

Shaggy coughed nervously, breaking the awkward silence. "So like, did you hook up with some vamp while I was out of it or…?"

"Norville!"

"I'm just saying!" There was a tone of amusement in his voice, and something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on. "Like, where else would you get a bunch of hickeys from?"

At the mere mention of the word, she felt every liter of blood stop flowing at once, even though her pulse increased rapidly as he scooted himself a little bit closer to her. "So?"

"It's nothing." she hissed. Of course, he wasn't buying it. "That, like, doesn't look like nothing, V. It's not even that bad! Like, I can totally set this guy straight for you," he joked.

"As if!" Unless you feel like punching yourself in the face.

He began to squirm in his seat. "Uh...what?"

Oh dear. "Did I say that aloud?"

He could only nod. "Jinkies," One embarrassed detective was enough, but two? But the intent stare she received let her know that he wasn't going to let this go. Velma sighed. "I, um, may have left out a few minor details about your behaviour when you were under hypnosis."

"Minor details?" When Shag wanted to be snarky, he definitely went towards the extreme end. Might as well get it over with, Velma 'ol girl. Slowly but surely, she explained the more intimate details of their encounter in the mansion. Shaggy didn't seem to react outwardly to her story, which made her all the more nervous when she finally finished.

He took a moment to let everything sink in before speaking again.

"So, I like, totally chowed down on your neck…?

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"And you like, didn't try to stop me until I got all crazy?" The full realization of what he had said didn't seem to hit them until it was already out in the open. He looked away, humiliated by his words, and she sat speechless as to how she could possibly respond. But she couldn't think of anything but the truth.

"Um-" she swung his head back in her direction. "No, I suppose I didn't."

"Oh."

Oh? That's all he had to say? Oh? What kind of response was that to that sort of revelation?

"I'm like, sorry you had to uh, go through that."

He looked so disappointed in himself for putting her in that situation, even though it had been invigorating at the time and deep down, she wished that he hadn't been under a spell when they had their brief moment of passion.

If Velma wasn't so terrible at lying, she could probably think of something to make her closest friend feel more at peace with himself without revealing too much of her own feelings towards the matter. The truth spewed from her lips before she could lose her resolve. "It wasn't exactly an unpleasant experience, Shag...not completely."

A look of utter shock painted itself across his face, which made it a lot more difficult for her to want to elaborate further. But, he continued to stare at her, silently urging her to continue. He knew her well enough to know that she always had to explain herself in great detail.

She sighed, defeated. "I mean, given out past history together and how close we are," she pushed a stray hair out of her frames, "I didn't exactly view the situation we were in as a bad one. It was just very, very unexpected."

Shaggy seemed to swallow her words like it was a last meal. Unable to handle how incoming he was with his thoughts, Velma found interest in studying her shoes rather than idly subjugating herself to the torment of the lanky teen's silence.

Finally, he whispered. "I, like, know I was under a freaky trance and all…" Her ears picked up on exhale that pushed him onward. "...but why, like, unexpected, Vel?"

The question surprised her. Surely he must be joking!

However, when she bore her eyes upward, Velma saw that Shaggy was being completely serious. A rare occasion indeed.

"I've observed a trait in you over the years that we've known each other. Although you can become easily infatuated with someone, as far as...physical affection goes, some would say that you're lacking a bit in that department,

"But that's what I admire about you, Shaggy," she lay her hand on his shoulder in earnest before he could become disgruntled in himself. "You show that you care in the way that matters. You're always there to listen and you try your best to help everyone and make them smile. That's what's important." She couldn't help but smile upon describing him; that really was Velma's favourite thing about him.

The bespectacled young woman slowly pulled her hand away while his slate grey eyes were shining in the way that she truly loved. She felt so warm inside for finally being able to help him as much as he always helped her over their long friendship.

The pair sat in content bliss for what seemed like forever.

An electric touch ran down the skin that her sweater didn't cover and rest atop her hand. Although Shaggy wasn't looking at her directly, all of his attention was focused on her.

"You know that you're like, the grooviest girl on that planet, right?"

No, she certainly did not! He had never been so bold with her before, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Velma wasn't really sure how she should respond. There was a certain lime that the two were teetering on and the normally confident genius was hesitant on crossing it.

But, the heart wants what the heart wants, so she gently intertwined her fingers with his and hoped he wouldn't reject her action.

And as if by some miracle of the universe, he gave her hand a light squeeze, relieving her of that doubts she had.

A giggle bubbled up in her throat and escaped as she nudged him on the shoulder. "I guess I learned from the best." He reciprocated her action, laughing softly at her before standing and help pull her up as well. "The gang's probably, like, wondering where we are." It appeared that Shaggy was being the sensible one today. Even though she didn't want to break away from this Eden, she knew he was right.

"I suppose. Plus, the police department will probably want us to give them statements about the case," she sighed. Both of them stood together in the summer air, unmoving. Their fingers were still mingling together, but she didn't want to be the one to break the hold.

"So, hey, Velma…?"

"Hmn?"

Shaggy's free hand ran through his hair and rested behind his neck; it was usually a sign that he was rather nervous. But what would he be nervous about?

He attempted to laugh off his embarassment to no avail. "Do you wanna, like, I don't know...hang out sometime?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Shaggy, we hang out all the time. Driving around the country, solving mysteries, running away from monsters, does any of that ring a bell?"

"Oh ha ha, Velma, very funny." But he was chuckling at her sarcasm, just like always. "I mean, just, like, you and me. When we're not doing that," he lowered his tone to be a bit more implicative.

The full implication of what he was saying to her weighed on her conscious. She had to be having some sort of lucid dream. "I-I think I'd like that. Very much so," she smiled at him, hoping the red on her face wasn't too apparent.

"Like, groovy..." His stare fell to the ground at his feet.

She followed his lead. "Yeah, groovy…"

There was only a brief pause before Velma was shocked by a warm sensation that brushed against her cheek. When she looked up, Shaggy was releasing her hand and yelling a quick farewell before taking off towards where the police and the rest of Mystery Incorporated were talking about the events of the investigation.

She stood utterly still, going over every second of the past few minutes in her mind over and over again, trying to make sense of it all.

"What just happened…?" she mumbled to herself.

'Shaggy just asked you out and then kissed you and ran away.'

Oh, well then.

Velma couldn't help but smile as she made her way back to rejoin the rest of her friends.


End file.
